Só Quero Dizer Que Te Amo
by Otaku-IY
Summary: Após o final da última batalha, InuYasha e Kagome continuam brigando como sempre... Mal sabem eles que a verdadeira batalha, o último inimigo e a decisão do destino de ambos ainda estava por vir...
1. Dois bicudos não se beijam?

Após o final da última batalha, InuYasha e Kagome continuam brigando como sempre... Mal sabem eles que a verdadeira batalha, o último inimigo e a decisão do destino de ambos ainda estava por vir...

**Só Quero Dizer Que Te Amo!**

**Cap. 1**

Sentado em uma árvore, InuYasha pensava por quê ele e Kagome tinham brigado, já que depois da morte de Naraku e da junção de todos os fragmentos da Shikon No Tama (Jóia de Quatro Almas ), a paz tinha retornado aquela era e tudo seguia seu curso.  
Já tinha se passado uma semana que Kagome não vinha aquela era e essa ausência já estava lhe incomodando a ponto de tirar seu apetite e a vontade de fazer qualquer coisa a não ser ficar prostrado naquela árvore o dia inteiro.

Enquanto isso, na sala de aula, Kagome suspirava e lembrava daquele que ela tanta amava e que tinham brigado por causa da Kikyou (sempre ela), achando que ele não a tinha esquecido, mesmo depois do desaparecimento dela após a batalha final pela Shikon No Tama.  
O professor de matemática Kaneda, vendo Kagome tão ausente na sua aula, faz uma pergunta na "lata", como forma de tira-la daquele transe.

— Senhorita Higurashi, me diga o valor do "PI".

— Hããã, o que?

— Estava dormindo, senhorita Higurashi?

— Não, bem é que...

— Não vou mais importunar seu sono, pode dormir do lado de fora da sala de aula.

— Mas, mas...

— Pra fora, por favor.

Sem ter como argumentar e totalmente sem graça por ter pago esse "mico", Kagome não teve outra alternativa a não ser sair de sala.  
E tudo por causa daquele idiota do InuYasha, pensou ela enfurecida. Se eu não tivesse brigado com ele nada disso estaria acontecendo e o pior de tudo é que... é que... sinto muito a falta dele. E sentiu um nó na garganta e os olhos arderem pelas lágrimas que afloravam do seu interior, fruto daquela saudade que já estava lhe tirando a paz.  
Sentou no corredor e colocou sua cabeça entre os joelhos para que ninguém lhe visse chorando, mas acabou pegando no sono e sonhou.  
Sonhou que estava no passado, sentada perto do poço sagrado, com InuYasha ao seu lado. Ele segurava sua mão, olhando no fundo de seus olhos lhe disse:

— Kagome, eu não estava conseguindo viver sem você; sem a sua presença, sem seu cheiro...

— InuYasha, eu também senti muito a sua falta, a ponto de achar que a vida tinha perdido o sentido.

— Kagome, eu queria te dizer uma coisa desde o dia que você tirou aquele lacre que a Kikyou me prendeu.

— Diga InuYasha...

—Eu te...

E InuYasha aproximou seu rosto do dela, seus lábios se aproximando, quando...

— Higurashi, Higurashi, acorde.

Kagome abriu os olhos, vendo a figura do seu amado sumindo e surgindo a figura de Houjo bem na sua frente sorrindo, deixando-a totalmente frustrada.

— Você está bem Higurashi?

— Houjo, seu, seu...

— O que foi Higurashi, tá com reumatismo ainda, como seu avô me falou?

— Não é nada disso, seu idiota.

— Então o quê que é?

— Não se pode nem ter saudade de alguém? (glummp).

Nesse instante todas as amigas de Kagome, que já tinham saído da sala de aula para o recreio, estavam em volta deles e presenciaram aquela confissão sem querer dela, deixando-a totalmente corada.

— Você não vai escapar Kagome, me conte quem é ele!

— É aquele menino de cabelos prateados?

— Me deixe em paz! (gritou Kagome)

E saiu correndo, deixando todas as suas amigas mais curiosas ainda, já que tinha uma semana que ela estava totalmente ausente do mundo.  
"Por quê eu briguei com ele? Por quê tem que ser assim? Por quê meu coração acelera só de pensar nele?  
E abandonou a escola correndo, só parando quando chegou em casa, e foi direto pra sala onde fica o poço sagrado.  
Sentou em frente ao poço e chorou; chorou tanto que acabou adormecendo de novo.Enquanto isso no outro mundo...  
Segurando o kotodama, InuYasha relembra os momentos em que ele e Kagome passaram, nas aventuras e perigos que viveram juntos, e suspira, quando uma voz lhe traz de volta a realidade.

— InuYasha!  
Ele nem escuta.

— InuYasha!  
Nada.  
Então uma flecha acerta a árvore em cima de sua cabeça, fazendo com que ele despencasse e caísse de cara no chão.

— Ficou maluca, velha Kaede?

— Por quê você fica ai nessa árvore o dia todo com essa cara de paspalho?

— Não é da sua conta velha!

— Por quê não vai atrás da Kagome e se desculpa com ela pelas suas grosserias?

— Tá maluca velha, foi ela que brigou comigo; ela que me deve desculpas.

— A verdade é que os dois estão errados — era Sango que acabara de chegar, acompanhada de Miroku e Shippo.

— Tudo isso porque o Inuyasha é muito imaturo pra essas coisas. – alfinetou Miroku.

— Cale a boca seu monge pervertido e tarado!

Inuyasha estava ficando furioso com aquela conversa, que mais parecia um interrogatório. Saiu andando em direção ao poço sagrado.

— InuYasha, a culpa é sua pela Kagome não vir mais pra nossa era; você é um nojento, grosseiro e egoísta — e pulara na cabeça de InuYasha, puxando com força suas orelhas.

— Sai daqui, seu filhote de raposa insolente — e pega Shippo pelo cangote e aplica uma dezena de cascudos.

— Aaaaaiiiiiiii; se a Kagome estivesse aqui, você não se atreveria a me bater — replica Shippo, correndo para o colo de Sango, coçando a cabeça, dolorida pelos cascudos.

— Acho que vou dar um pulinho na outra era e consolar Kagome, pois ela vai precisar de uma pessoa sensível e carinhosa para desabafar, e talvez, esquecer esse bárbaro — Miroku alfinetou de novo.

— Se você se atrever a chegar perto desse poço, EU TE MATO! — gritou InuYasha, já com a Tessaiga na mão.

— Vamos embora gente. — falou Sango. — vamos deixar ele curtir a sua dor de cotovelo em paz.  
Então todos foram embora deixando Inuyasha sozinho, remoendo a sua dor de cotovelo.

**_FIM DO CAP. 1_**

**Bem, pessoal, esta fic que vou postar a partir de agora não é de minha autoria... Bem, tentei falar com seu autor e td mais, mas não consegui... Portanto posto ela dando os devidos créditos ao autor... Se não me engano ele é o Sesshoumaru777 deste site... Vale lembrar que esta fic já foi postada no extinto WebFanfics... **

**Axo que eh só pessoal... Até o cap. 2 que possivelmente não demorará já que minha intenção é postar no mínimo três capítulos por semana...**

**Beijos e até a próxima,**

**Otaku-IY**


	2. Felicidade passageira

**Só Quero Dizer Que Te Amo**

**Cap. 2**

Já ia tarde da noite quando Kagome despertou de seu sono; seu corpo estava dolorido, seu estômago roncava e fazia frio naquela noite.  
Entrando em casa, recebeu um bombardeio de perguntas da sua mãe, de seu avô e até de Souta, seu irmão mais novo, o por quê daquela visível depressão, desde que deixou de voltar para a outra era, era em que vivia Inuyasha.

— Kagome, onde estava? — seu avô perguntou.

— Kagome, por quê você não namora logo o InuYasha? — sua mãe lhe perguntou na "lata", fazendo ela corar.

— Kagome, você está apaixonada pelo menino-cachorro?

Ela simplesmente suspirou, indo em direção ao banheiro sem responder nenhum deles, achando que talvez um belo banhoquente pudesse ao menos lhe tirar aquela sensação de vazio e perda.  
Dentro da banheira, ela tentava relaxar, sonhando que a qualquer momento ele estaria espiando pela fresta da janela, a admirando pelo seu atraente e belo corpo.  
Mas ele não estava ali, não estava em sua era, mas cravado literalmente em seu coração.  
Depois do banho, foi direto pra cama, apesar de não ter o compromisso de acordar cedo, pois era sábado o dia seguinte e não iria para a escola.  
Logo adormeceu; e adivinhem com quem ela sonhou?  
Ao mesmo tempo, Inuyasha levantou da árvore em que estava sentado e saiu vagando pela floresta, onde a lua, totalmente cheia, clareava a mata, fazendo um lindo reflexo no rio que corria calmamente.  
Parou na cachoeira onde Kagome costumava banhar-se e sentou, segurando o Kotodama, sendo invadido por uma imensa saudade e a mesma sensação de vazio e perda que Kagome estava sentindo.

— InuYasha. — a voz de Miroku tinha lhe tirado do transe.

— O que quer Miroku?

— Sei o está sentindo, mas não adianta ficar assim. — Miroku estava realmente com pena de Inuyasha, pois mesmo ele sendo um tipo difícil de lidar, era um amigo para todas as horas.

— Como quer que eu fique, se ela já não está... — e não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois sua voz ficou presa na garganta e as lágrimas teimavam em rolar de seus olhos.

— Sei que você é orgulhoso, mas agindo assim só vai fazer você sofrer mais ainda, e pior, te afastar mais da Kagome. — Miroku colocou sua mão no ombro do amigo, como se aquele gesto pudesse passar um pouco de otimismo aele.

— Obrigado Miroku, mas tenho a nítida impressão que perdi ela para sempre — levantou e saiu andando em direção a floresta.

— Aonde você vai, Inuyasha? — perguntou Miroku.

— Seguir meu caminho, meu destino, se é que eu ainda tenha um. — a tristeza e o abatimento eram visíveis naquele meio youkai, que outrora era o verdadeiro símbolo de força, garra e coragem.

— Vai se entregar, Inuyasha? — Miroku não acreditava que ele tinha se entregado.

— Adeus Miroku, e despeça-se dos outros por mim. — e saltou entre as árvores deixando Miroku sozinho, perplexo por aquela decisão de Inuyasha.

Miroku correu para a aldeia para dar a notícia para os outros. Entrou tão afobado na casa de Kaede, onde dormiam além dela, Sango e Shippou.  
— ACORDEM TODOS!O Inuyasha foi embora. — tropeçou e caiu em cima de Sango, com a cara no meio das pernas dela.

— Seu monge pervertido, tarado, ordinário! — na mesma hora tacou seu bumerangue, que ficava sempre ao seu lado, na cabeça dele.

— Aaaaiiiii, tem um monstro aqui! — era Shippou que acordara no susto, não conseguindo entender o que estava acontecendo.

— Mais o que está acontecendo? — era Kaede, a mais calma, depois daquela cena.

— Aaaiiii, minha cabeça. — ele estava levantando, coçando o enorme galo que tinha ficado. — vocês estão loucos?

— Você é que entrou aqui feito um louco gritando. — dizia Sango, se enrolando numa manta, com medo dos olhares tarados de Miroku. — e ainda tentou abusar de mim.

— Não é nada disso; eu só vim... — não teve tempo de continuar, pois Shippou, meio que dormindo, acertou sua cabeça com o próprio cajado de Miroku.

— Matei o monstro — Shippou comemorava, só depois se dando conta que o monstro era Miroku. — haaaaa, matei o Miroku!

— Ele não morreu, só está dormindo — constatou Kaede, arrastando o monge para a cama que lhe era reservada.

— O que será que ele queria? — Sango estava curiosa.

— Amanhã nós saberemos. — Kaede sentou na sua cama, e antes de dormir perguntou a Sango. — onde será que o Inuyasha se meteu?

— Não sei, mas ele tá meio estranho. — Sango olhava em direção a porta. — de manhã ele estará aqui perturbando. Boa noite!

O sol entrava pela casa, acordando as mulheres; só Miroku continuava dormindo.  
Kaede tinha ido falar com os habitantes da vila; Sango estava preparando a refeição da manhã, com Shippou pertubando seu juízo.

— Shippou, por que você não vai acordar o Miroku? — perguntava Sango, louca pra se livrar daquele enjoado filhote de raposa.

— Tá bom, deixa comigo. — e foi correndo atender a ordem de Sango.  
Entrou na casa correndo e foi logo cutucando Miroku.

— Miroku, acorde — falou Shippou, cutucando Miroku.

— Sango, me dê um filho... — Miroku sonhava.

— Miroku, acorde — Shippou cutucava o ouvido de Miroku com um pedaço de bambu.

— Kagome, case comigo... — ele delirava.

Depois de tanto insistir, Shippou pegou um balde d'água e virou em cima do monge, quase afogando o coitado; e saiu correndo, pois temia que a reação dele não fosse das mais positivas.  
Miroku chegou no lugar onde Sango, Shippou e Kaede estavam fazendo a refeição matinal, enxugando a cabeça, que tinha dois enormes galos, resultado da noite anterior.

— Bom dia, se é que se pode dizer isso, depois do que fizeram comigo essa noite. — resmungou o monge.

— Você é que foi o culpado por ter entrado tarde da noite gritando que nem um maluco. — Kaede o censurou pelo papelão.

— E queria "tarar" a Sango! — gritou Shippo.

— Não foi nada disso. — disse Miroku aborrecido.

— Diga-me, o que você queria falar de tão importante? — Sango perguntou curiosa.

— O Inuyasha foi embora.

— O quê? — perguntaram todos ao mesmo tempo.

— Ele se despediu de mim essa noite. — Miroku fechou sua expressão. — ele falou que iria seguir seu caminho.

— Mas e a Kagome? ele vai desistir dela? — perguntou Sango.

— Ele se resignou a achar que já a perdeu.

— Coitado do Inuyasha. — choramingou Shippou.

— Espero que ele esteja bem. — comentou Kaede.

E o dia na vila começou mais triste, quando todos souberam da partida de Inuyasha.

**Na era atual...**

— Kagome, acorde. — sua mãe estava com seu café da manhã numa bandeja.

— Deixe-me, mamãe. — falou Kagome, com uma voz de quem esteve chorando a noite toda.

— Sei o que você está sentindo. — a voz de sua mãe era suave. — sei que você o ama.

— Como sabe mamãe? — Kagome olhou pra sua mãe, que reparou nos olhos inchados pelas lágrimas dela.

— Você é minha filha e nós duas somos mulheres, então é natural que eu saiba o que você está sentindo.

— O que eu faço mamãe, não quero perdê-lo — falou para sua mãe, num tom que quase era uma súplica, um pedido de ajuda.

— Posso ser sincera com você? — a voz da sua mãe tomou um tom mais firme.

— Por favor, mamãe!

— Vá atrás dele, diga que o ama; e o principal... — o tom de voz da sua mãe ficou mais firme.

— O quê mamãe? — Kagome estava ansiosa.

— Engula o seu orgulho, pois amar é acima de tudo, abdicar. — e sorriu de um jeito que conseguiu iluminar a alma de Kagome, que há algum tempo era só escuridão, como uma tempestade de tristeza.

— Obrigada mamãe, obrigada por tudo! — Kagome abraçou sua mãe, chorando, mas de felicidade.

— Só mais uma coisa...— sua mãe falou.

— Sim, diga.

— Vá agora pra outra era e declare todo seu amor para o Inuyasha. — e abriu um sorriso de felicidade para Kagome.

— Obrigada mamãe. — e abraçou a sua mãe, sentindo que a felicidade voltara a pulsar em seucorpo e em sua vida.

Kagome tomou apressadamente seu café, arrumou sua tradicional mochila e foi correndo para o poço sagrado, irradiando uma alegria que podia contagiar até as almas mais tristes que existiam na Terra.  
Chegando a era em que seus amigos e seu amado viviam, foi logo correndo para a vila, na esperança de encontrar ele, que se tornou a própria razão da vida dela.  
A primeira pessoa que encontrou foi Miroku e foi logo perguntando por Inuyasha.

— Olá Miroku, como estão todos? E o Inuyasha? — perguntou ela com toda alegria.

— Kagome, vamos até a casa da velha Kaede. — Miroku respondeu, meio sem jeito.

Chegando na casa de Kaede, lá estavam reunidos ela , Shippou e Sango.  
Kagome sentiu um clima pesado, como se seus estivessem sem jeito para falar com ela.  
Até Shippou, que era totalmente agarrado com ela, estava triste, quieto num canto.  
Kaede parecia querer sempre desviar o olhar dela e Miroku, depois de acompanh�-la até a casa, tinha sumido no meio da vila.  
Não agüentando mais aquele clima, decidiu perguntar primeiro o que estava acontecendo, deixando para depois perguntar pelo Inuyasha, que ela tinha reparado que não estava por ali.

— Gente, parece que vocês não ficaram felizes ao me verem.

— Todos estamos felizes sim, mas tem uma coisa... — falou Sango, com uma expressão de tristeza no rosto.

— E, cadê o Inuyasha? — antes que Sango falasse, perguntou pelo seu amado.

— Não vou enrolar, Kagome... — a expressão de Sango ficou séria. — o Inuyasha foi embora, pra não voltar; nem hoje, nem amanhã, nem nunca mais.

Kagome sentiu como se o chão se abrisse sob seus pés e o céu desabasse, sentindo toda aquela vida, aquela alegria que a tinha invadido de manhã depois das palavras de sua mãe, esvaindo-se de seu corpo, tornando-a como uma morta viva, como a Kikyou...

**_FIM DO CAP. 2_**

****

****


	3. Mau presságio: surge um novo inimigo

**Só Quero Dizer Que Te Amo**

**Cap. 3**

Naquela noite, InuYasha vagou sem rumo pelos campos, bosques e vales daquela região, quando decidiu descansar.  
Parou num vale sombrio, onde havia várias armaduras e restos mortais de humanos. Possivelmente ali ocorrera uma batalha sangrenta entre dois exércitos de senhores feudais, pois viu bandeiras com brasões diferentes rasgadas no chão.  
Aquela cena macabra não o impressionava, mas de repente, sentiu uma estranha energia maligna e sombria aflorar dentro de si mesmo.  
Mesmo com toda aquela carnificina diante de seus olhos, o cheiro de sangue impregnando o ar, encostou-se numa das raras árvores que ali existiam e adormeceu.  
Dormiu, sentindo que daquela noite em diante, não seria o mesmo InuYasha de sempre; tinha a impressão que seu lado negro estava preste a se libertar do fundo de sua alma; e não reparou que ali estava um ser que o observava.  
Era uma figura de forma humana, trajando uma roupa que se assemelhava com a roupa do clã de exterminadores que Sango fazia parte; porém, tinha uma energia dez vezes mais maligna que a de Naraku e Sesshomaru juntos.  
Chegou bem próximo de InuYasha e disse:

— Está chegando a hora de realizar meu plano; e você será a peça chave dele...  
InuYasha continuou dormindo, mas depois dessas palavras ditas pelo estranho, sua fisionomia tornou-se bem sombria.  
Aquele ser maligno sumiu, mas com todo seu poder, não reparou que mais alguém tinha observado aquela cena e escutado aquelas palavras proferidas para InuYasha.

— Vamos, Kirara, temos que avisar os outros do que está prestes a acontecer.

Miouga falava num tom assustado, quase que prevendo que algo terrível estava para acontecer.  
Kirara levantou vôo, indo o mais depressa possível para a aldeia onde a sua dona se encontrava com os outros.  
De manhã ,na aldeia, Kagome estava inconsolável, culpando-se pela partida de InuYasha.

— Não adianta ficar assim, Kagome. InuYasha não iria gostar de ver você tão triste. — Sango consolava a amiga.

— O InuYasha é um grosso e imbecil. — resmungava Shippou.

— Não, Shippou. A errada nessa história sou eu. — resignou-se Kagome, que já não tinha mais lágrimas para derramar, pois desde o dia anterior, chorara muito quando soube da partida de InuYasha.

— Só espero que ele esteja bem. — Kaede acabava de entrar na casa.

— Sem querer mudar de assunto, você viu Kirara por ai, vovó Kaede? — perguntava Sango. — é que desde a noite em que o InuYasha partiu, não a vejo.

— Nem ela e nem o Miouga. — era Miroku que também acabava de chegar.

— Talvez eles tenham seguido o InuYasha. — disse Shippou.

— Então eles devem saber onde o InuYasha está — levantou Kagome de um pulo só, de onde estava sentada.

— Talvez. — disse Miroku.

Nesse momento Kirara acabava de chegar na aldeia, voltando a sua forma pequena.  
Ela entrou correndo pela casa, procurando o colo de sua dona.  
Sango pegou sua pequena mascote no colo e perguntou:

— Vovô Miouga, o senhor está ai?

O velho Miouga pulou de dentro do pelo de Kirara para o chão e deu a notícia que deixou todos alarmados.

— Eu e Kirara seguimos o amo InuYasha a noite toda até aquele vale sombrio que fica a oeste daqui, e vimos uma coisa muito estranha.

— O que foi, velho Miouga? — Miroku perguntou preocupado.

— O amo estava muito estranho, como se o lado negro dele estivesse pronto para explodir. — ele falava com uma expressão que misturava preocupação e medo. — e isso não é o pior.

— O que poderia ser pior, já que Naraku está morto e Sesshoumaru e Kikyou desapareceram após a batalha final pela Shikon No Tama (Jóia de Quatro Almas)?

— Uma criatura apareceu enquanto o amo estava dormindo naquele vale, e falou pra ele que ele seria a peça chave do plano dele.

— Um youkai? — perguntou Kaede.

— Ele tinha a forma humana e usava uma roupa de exterminador igual à de Sango. — e olhou para Sango.

— Como assim? — Sango ficou preocupada e curiosa ao mesmo tempo.

— Não sei explicar o porque da roupa, já que do seu clã só sobrou você.

— Então ele é um humano? — quis saber Miroku.

— Ele tinha uma energia negativa tão grande, que se juntasse Naraku e Sesshoumaru, não chegaria aos pés dele.

— E você não ficou com medo, vovô Miouga? — perguntou Shippou

— CLARO QUE NÃO, ORA ESSA! — Miouga ficou enfurecido com a insinuação de Shippou.

— E você sabe onde ele est� vovô Miouga? — Kagome tinha ficado esperançosa.

— Sei ir até onde vi o amo pela última vez. — explicou Miouga. — e tem uma aldeia ali perto.

— Podemos ir atrás dele; talvez o povo da aldeia o tenha visto. — Kagome ficara animada, pela chance de poder achar seu amado.

— Vamos atrás dele! — gritou Shippou.

Começaram a arrumar as coisas para poderem começar a jornada, sem saber que ela não seria tão fácil  
Miouga ficou pensativo. "Estou tendo o pressentimento que essa jornada não vai ser tranqüila".

Todos estavam prontos, menos Miouga, que inventou uma desculpa para não ir, pois sua covardia era maior.

— Vamos, sua pulga medrosa. — falava Miroku, sabendo o porque que Miouga não queria ir.

— Se você não for, como vamos saber onde você viu o InuYasha naquela noite? — Kagome já estava ficando aflita.

— Kirara sabe o caminho. — Miouga deu um sorriso amarelo.  
Sem que Miuga percebesse, Sango o pegou e colocou numa pequena caixa de madeira fechada.

— Senhorita Sango, me deixe ficar; e se o amo InuYasha voltar pra c�- suplicava o medroso.

— Cala a boca Miuga.

E saíram da aldeia, indo em direção do vale onde Kirara e Miuga tinham visto InuYasha.

**_FIM DO CAP. 3_**


	4. O massacre na aldeia

**Só Quero Dizer Que Te Amo**

**Cap. 4**

Indo à frente dos outros, Kirara ia brincando com Shippou. Kagome conversava com Sango e Kaede, ansiosa para reencontrar com InuYasha.  
Mas atrás do grupo, Miroku conversava com Miouga sobre aquela visão que a pulga e Kirara tinham tido.

— Tem certeza que não foi um sonho, Miouga? — perguntou o monge.

— Se fosse um sonho, Kirara não teria visto também. — retrucou a pulga, com a certeza de ter visto aquele ser e de ter escutado aquelas sinistras palavras. — era bem real.

— Não quis comentar com as mulheres, mais o meu poder de Buda me diz que estamos nos aproximando de algo terrível. — Miroku estava bastante preocupado.

— Miroku, me tire dessa caixa e me deixe voltar para a aldeia! — Miouga estava apavorado.

— Iremos precisar de todas as forças para vencer essa batalha que estamos prestes a começar. — Miroku estava falando quase que em transe. — e por incrível que pareça, o buraco do vento vai fazer falta.

Miroku olhou pra sua mão direita, que já não carregava mais aquela maldição desde o fim de Naraku.  
Kirara, que estava mais à frente dos outros, voltou correndo e fez com os outros o seguissem; estava querendo mostrar algo.  
Todos o seguiram, chegando ao tal vale que InuYasha tinha sido visto pela última vez e viram aquela cena que ele e Miouga tinham visto na noite anterior.  
Kagome ficou com as pernas bambas, apesar de ter presenciado várias cenas como aquela em sua jornada em busca dos fragmentos da Shikon No Tama. Sango rapidamente a amparou.  
Kaede e Miroku sentiram aquela perversa energia que emanava daquele local, sabendo que aquelas mortes não tinham sido provocadas pela batalha entra aqueles clãs que estavam ali moribundos, mas por uma força incrivelmente devastadora.  
— Miouga, você tinha mencionado que existia uma aldeia aqui perto. — Miroku perguntou a pulga.

— Tire-me dessa caixa que eu amostro.

Miroku soltou Miouga, que pulou em Kirara e sugou um pouco de sangue do coitado.

— Haaaaa, que fome! — a pulga estava satisfeita por ter saciado a sua fome.

— Você é um esfomeado e medroso, vovô Miouga. — Shippou caçoava da pulga.

— Vovô Miouga, foi aqui que o senhor viu o InuYasha pela última vez? — perguntou Kagome, já refeita.

— Sim. — respondeu a pulga.

— E onde fica a tal aldeia? — quis saber Miroku.

Miouga apontou em direção de uma pequena montanha que ficava ao leste dali; mas a visão que tiveram foi preocupante.  
Todos olharam na direção que Miouga apontara, e viram imensos rolos de fumaça que subiam, tendo um terrível pressentimento.

— Vamos até a aldeia, Kirara! — falou Sango, saltando em cima do felino, que já se transformara.

Todos subiram em Kirara e foram para a aldeia.  
Quando chegaram na aldeia, a cena era de uma catástrofe.  
Casas queimando, corpos de homens, mulheres e crianças retalhadas ao longo da aldeia; até que viram algo se mexendo entra os escombros de uma casa.  
Tirando os escombros, viram que era uma mulher, que estava bastante ferida.

— O que aconteceu aqui, pobre mulher? — perguntou Miroku.

— Foi...foi...um homem e... — a mulher viu Sango e se assustou. — foi um homem do seu clã.

Todos olharam para Sango, surpresos e perplexos.

— Não pode ser; todos do meu clã estão mortos. — Sango estava confusa.

— E tinha mais alguém com ele? — perguntou Kaede.

— Um meio...youkai. — a mulher estava agonizando.

— Você o conhecia? O nome dele, por favor! — suplicou Kagome, sentindo uma pontada no coração.

— Inu...InuYasha ... — e pendeu a cabeça para o lado, morta.

Kagome caiu desmaiada, sendo amparada por Kaede e Sango, que também estava confusa com o relato da mulher.

— Não acredito que o amo tenha feito isso. — Miouga estava inconsolável.

— Tô com medo! — Shippou se aninhara no meio dos pés de Sango.

— Não pode ter sido ele; ele nunca agiria assim. — Kaede também custava acreditar no relato da mulher.

— Mas foi ele. — Miroku acabara de examinar alguns corpos que estavam ali. — os golpes aplicados nessas pessoas são a maior prova disso; retalhamento feito por uma espada e por garras.

— Garras retalhadoras de almas... — murmurou Kaede. — mas a Tetsusaiga...

— A Tetsusaiga não poderia matar humanos, já que foi feita para protegê-los.

Miouga estava apavorado.

— Kaede, cuide de Kagome; os outros, me ajudem a dar um enterro decente para estas pessoas. — falou Miroku, já procurando algo que pudesse usar de pá.

No alto da pequena montanha, InuYasha olhava seus amigos na aldeia, totalmente indiferente.  
Quando chegou o estranho ser e ficou ao seu lado, contemplando a cena provocada por eles.

— Saudade de seus amigos, InuYasha? — perguntou a criatura, com um sorriso no canto da boca.

— Que amigos, se eu não tenho nenhum. — falou InuYasha, imóvel.

— Muito bom, InuYasha! — continuava com aquele sorriso. — vamos, temos outras aldeias para destruir.

— Sim, mestre... KitsuneOni (raposa demônio) — e virou para o ser. Mas seus olhos não eram os mesmos; suas pupilas estavam sem cor.  
O ser chamou Inuyasha, que o seguiu fielmente. Curiosamente, o kotodama não estava no pescoço do InuYasha, mas sim nas mãos do seu mestre

— Bom menino... — e soltou uma gargalhada repleta de prazer e ódio.

**_FIM DO CAP. 4_**


	5. A Batalha 1ª Parte

**Só Quero Dizer Que Te Amo**

**Cap. 5**

Kagome sonhou com InuYasha; um sonho onde ela ficava na beira de um abismo e ele, no outro lado.  
Ela o chamava, mas sua voz não era escutada por ele, e toda vez que ela tentava se aproximar, o abismo parecia abrir mais, separando-os ainda mais.

— Kagome, Kagome... — Kaede tentava acordar a amiga.

— Inu...InuYasha... — ela delirava.

— Acorde logo ela, Kaede, pois temos que sair daqui e encontrar o InuYasha e aquele homem que está com ele. — Miroku tinha acabado de chegar com Sango e Shippou do lugar onde tinham enterrado aquelas pessoas.

— Mas eu não posso sacudir ela; posso até matar ela de susto. — Kaede falou com Miroku.

— Deixa que eu acorde ela, 'suavemente'. — falou Miroku com a sua tão conhecida cara de pervertido.

— Veja lá o que vai fazer com ela, Miroku, pois você é um tremendo tarado.

Sango era só desconfiança; mas com uma pontinha de ciúmes.

— Não vai machucar ela, se não eu te mato! — Shippou também estava desconfiado.

— Deixe comigo. — Miroku abaixou e chegou bem perto do rosto de Kagome.

— Kagome...Kagome...KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEE! — deu um grito tão grande que Kagome deu um pulo e ficou de pé.

— Você tá maluco Miroku, como você acorda uma senhorita assim? — Kagome estava furiosa.

— Eu queria te acordar com um gostoso beijo na boca, mais a ocasião não deix... — não teve tempo de terminar a frase, pois a palma da mão de Kagome estalou na sua bochecha, ao mesmo tempo em que o bumerangue de Sango acertava a sua cabeça.

— Pervertido, ordinário, tarado! — Sango esta enfurecida pela gracinha de Miroku.

— Eu só estava brincando...ai...ui... — Miroku estava de novo com um enorme galo na cabeça e com a bochecha bem vermelha.

— Parem de brincadeira vocês três e vamos atrás do InuYasha, pois ele deve estar correndo grande perigo e as pessoas das aldeias próximas também.

O grupo deixou a aldeia que ainda ardia em chamas, seguindo um caminho que provavelmente levaria a outra aldeia.  
De repente, Kagome parou e disse.

— Estou sentindo a presença do InuYasha. — ela estava com um olhar vago.

— Como assim? — perguntou Miroku.

— Eu posso até sentir a direção que ele está indo. — seu olhar continuava distante.

— O Kotodama! — Kaede finalmente entendeu o porque da sensação de Kagome.

— Como assim, vovó Kaede? — perguntou Sango.

— Kagome e InuYasha são ligados pela energia do Kotodama e por outra energia. — Kaede explicou.

— Que tipo de energia? — Miouga e Miroku fizeram a pergunta ao mesmo tempo.

— Amor, o único sentimento que pode transcender todas as barreiras e dimensões que existem nesse mundo; e é esse amor que vai nos guiar até InuYasha.

— Vamos, amiga... — Sango segurou no braço de Kagome, trazendo ela de volta a realidade.

— Sim, vamos atrás do InuYasha. — respondeu Kagome.

— E em que direção ele estÿ — perguntou Kaede.

— Para o oeste, em vez do norte. — Kagome falou e foi andando na direção em que seu coração a guiava.

Todos seguiram Kagome, ansiosos para encontrarem InuYasha e resolver aquele mistério que envolvia sua pessoa.

Dentro de uma caverna, KitsuneOni balançava o Kotodama e olhava para InuYasha, que estava deitado estranhamente num canto da caverna, como se fosse um cão de estimação.  
A Tetsusaiga repousava em cima de uma pedra, dentro de sua bainha, mas KitsuneOni não se atrevia a tocíla, pois sabia das conseqüências desse ato.

— É, já que Naraku falhou e Sesshoumaru desapareceu, terei que usar esse hanyou para conseguir meu objetivo. — resmungava consigo mesmo – Como Naraku pode falhar? Depois de todos os poderes que eu dei pra ele; até a maldição do buraco do vento...

Levantou e foi andando para fora da caverna, olhando para a lua, que se encontrava cheia.

— Mas esse hanyou tem poderes bem maiores que a maioria dos youkais, inclusive, maiores que os de Naraku e Sesshoumaru, que era um youkai completo. E além disso, preciso exterminar a única pessoa que se salvou daquele maldito clã de exterminadores de youkais: Sango.

Voltou para dentro da caverna e foi na direção de InuYasha.

— Acorde, InuYasha, temos muito trabalho a fazer. — sacudiu o Kotodama em cima do hanyou, que imediatamente acordou.

— As suas ordens, mestre. — InuYasha levantou e seguiu fielmente o ser maligno.

De manhã, finalmente Kagome e os outros chegaram numa aldeia que eles encontram quando estavam indo na direção que Kagome indicava.  
Foram bem acolhidos pelas pessoas e escutaram delas rumores sobre um hanyou e um homem com roupa de exterminador que tinham destruído a aldeia vizinha, de onde eles tinham vindo.As pessoas não hostilizaram Sango, pois ela estava trajada com um kimono.Kagome voltara ao normal e estava pensativa; pensando no seu amado, rezando para que pudesse encontrar ele e dizer tudo o que sentia, e provar para as pessoas que InuYasha nunca machucaria ninguém tão covardemente.Estava entardecendo; todos estavam sentados na casa do chefe da aldeia, quando subitamente Kagome levantou de onde estava e disse; com os olhos voltados para a porta.

— Ele está chegando; mas não está vindo só. — Kagome encaminhou-se para o lado de fora.

— Preparem-se todos! — Sango correu para o lado de fora da casa.

— Kirara, Miouga e Shippou; levem o chefe da aldeia e todos os habitantes para um lugar seguro. — Miroku ordenou.

— Miroku, vamos fazer uma barreira espiritual para tentarmos deter eles. — Kaede também já corria para o lado de fora.

— Eles chegaram... — Kagome olhava para o alto.

Nesse instante, KitsuneOni e InuYasha pularam de um enorme morcego, caindo no centro da aldeia.

— Vejo que já éramos esperados. — KitsuneOni sorria.

— Quem é você e por que usa a roupa do clã dos exterminadores? — Sango já estava pronta para o ataque.

— Você não me conhece, menina, mas eu te conheço... — deu uma gargalhada e olhou para Kaede. — olá pirralha; o que você achou do meu discípulo?

— Do que está falando; e por que me chama de pirralha? — Kaede parecia confusa.

— O nome Onigumo não lhe diz nada? — continuou sorrindo.

— Mas...não pode ser; Naraku está morto. — Kaede empalideceu.

— Ele foi só uma marionete minha. — KitsuneOni continuou com aquele sorriso cínico.

Nesse instante, Kagome foi em direção do seu amado.

— InuYasha, você está bem. — Kagome deu um sorriso pra ele, que não foi correspondido.

— Senti sua falta... — Kagome se aproximava dele.

— Kagome, saia de perto dele! — gritou Miroku.

Nesse instante, Miroku correu em direção dela e a jogou no chão, no exato momento que InuYasha desferiu o golpe "Sankotessou (Garras Retaliadoras de Almas)". O golpe não acertou nenhum dos dois, e InuYasha enfim falou:

— Da próxima vez, não errarei. — sua voz e seu olhar eram frios feito o gelo.

Kagome e os outros estavam perplexos com aquela reação de InuYasha, quando KitsuneOni perguntou:

— Gostou do novo InuYasha? — e continuou com aquele sorriso cínico.

— Por quê, InuYasha? — Kagome levantou e foi em direção ao hanyou.

— Se você chegar mais perto, eu te mato. — InuYasha falou de uma forma sombria.

— Não adianta, ele está sobre o meu domínio. — KitsuneOni balançou o Kotodama divertidamente. — chega de brincadeiras, está na hora de vocês todos morrerem.

KitsuneOni levantou os braços, fazendo com que vários guerreiros esqueletos, com roupa de exterminadores surgissem de um tipo de buraco do vento, só que ao contrário.

— Esse buraco do vento não lhe diz nada, Miroku? — perguntou ao monge.

— Mas essa maldição é do Naraku. — Miroku estava espantado.

Falando para os guerreiros e para InuYasha, KitsuneOni ordenou:

— Matem todos! — e saltou em direção da Kagome e dos outros.  
A batalha finalmente tinha começado!

_**FIM DO CAP. 5**_


	6. A Batalha 2ª Parte

**Só Quero Dizer Que Te Amo**

**Cap. 6**

KitsuneOni lançou seu golpe sobre Kagome, usando uma espécie de katana pequena, feita à base de ossos de youkais mortos, bem ao estilo das asmas do clã de Sango.Num salto bem rápido, Sango interceptou o golpe de KitsuneOni com seu bumerangue, enquanto Shippou, que voltara para ajudar seus amigos, retirava Kagome dali, que estava totalmente desnorteada pela atitude de InuYasha.Miroku e Kaede lutavam ferozmente com os guerreiros esqueletos num ritmo bem frenético, mas curiosamente, InuYasha estava imóvel e indiferente à batalha.

— InuYasha, seu imbecil, mate todos! — gritou KitsuneOni, enquanto atacava Sango.

— Sim...mestre... — finalmente, tomando posição de batalha, procurou seu alvo.

Shippou corria com Kagome em direção a saída da aldeia, quando subitamente um golpe de InuYasha acertou uma árvore, bloqueando a passagem dos dois.  
Encurralados, Shippo preparou-se para atacar InuYasha, mesmo sabendo que não teria chance nenhuma contra aquele hanyou.

— InuYasha, se você tocar um dedo da Kagome, eu te mato! — gritava a pequena raposa.

Shippo avançou em direção a InuYasha, que desferiu o golpe "Sankotessou", quando subitamente KitsuneOni gritou:

— Mate a todos, menos o filhote de raposa. — ordenou o ser maligno.

InuYasha só teve tempo de fechar as mãos, assim acertando um potente soco em Shippou, que voou e caiu nos pés de Kagome. Kagome, saindo daquele estado de perplexidade em que se encontrava, correu e pegou no colo a pequena raposa.

— InuYasha, por quê fez isso? — ela não acreditava na atitude do hanyou.

— Cala a boca, humana desprezível. — InuYasha preparava outro golpe.

O golpe desferido por InuYasha, estranhamente não acertou Kagome, que saiu correndo, voltando em direção onde estavam os outros.

— Socorro, o InuYasha está louco! — gritava Kagome, correndo com Shippou, inconsciente no seu colo.

Quando Inuyasha iria lançar uma enorme pedra em cima de Kagome, Kirara o golpeou pelas costas, fazendo com que a pedra caísse em cima do próprio InuYasha.

— Kirara! — Sango gritou para a sua amigo. — saia daqui.

— Nós viemos ajudar vocês e salvar o amo! — era Miouga, que, perdendo todo o medo e covardia, vinha lutar ao lado dos outros e tentar salvar seu amo.

— Miroku, quanto mais nós matamos esses guerreiros, mais deles saem do buraco. — Kaede já estava ficando sem forças.

— Pra cada guerreiro destruído, saem dois deles do buraco. — gargalhava KitsuneOni, enquanto lutava ferozmente com Sango. — você luta muito bem Sango, melhor que Kohaku e que seu próprio pai.

— Maldito, como você conhece minha família? — Sango era o retrato da própria fúria.

— Conheci, por que pelo que sei, só resta você. — debochou KitsuneOni.

— Maldito! — Sango tentava golpeílo, mais KitsuneOni era incrivelmente veloz.

— Miroku, o que vamos fazer? — Kaede não agüentava mais.

— Só há um jeito... — Miroku correu em direção ao buraco do vento.

— O que vai fazer? Ficou louco? — Kaede não estava entendendo.

Miroku subitamente pulou por trás do buraco do vento e tirou o talismã que sempre carregou na mão direita, mesmo depois do fim da maldição de Naraku, e gritou:

— Buda, eu te suplico, que este teu servo receba de volta a maldição que aqui se encontra! — e tocou com sua mão direita, o buraco do vento.

— Não faça isso, seu maldito! — KitsuneOni, desferindo um golpe tão potente, repleto de ódio, arrancou o bumerangue de Sango, lançando-a ao chão, desmaiada.Quando Miroku tocou o buraco do vento, um enorme clarão cegou a todos, inclusive KitsuneOni e InuYasha, que se levantava, ainda atordoado pela pancada que recebera de Kirara. Depois que o clarão sumiu, Miroku estava ajoelhado, segurando sua mão direita, que saia fumaça.  
Levantou e disse:

— É a nossa vez. — apontou a mão para os guerreiros e gritou para os outros — venham todos para trás de mim!

Tirou o lacre da mão, fazendo que o buraco do vento sugasse todos os guerreiros que estavam ali; e depois apontando para KitsuneOni. Atrás dele estavam Kagome com Shippou no colo e Kaede que tentava reanimar Sango.

— Agora é o seu fim! — e preparou-se para tirar de novo o lacre da mão direita.

— Tem certeza disso? — KitsuneOni fez o mesmo sorriso cínico.

Então um grande zumbindo foi ouvido, e de repente, os insetos venenosos do inferno, que Naraku sempre usava, cobriram todo o céu em cima da aldeia.

— Quer usar essa maldição logo contra mim? Que patético. — KitsuneOni era o próprio retrato da confiança.

— Não pode ser... — murmurou Miroku.

Foi quando eles perceberam que atrás deles, InuYasha preparava o golpe.

— InuYasha, mate-os! — gritou KitsuneOni, sacudindo o Kotodama que estava em suas mãos.

— InuYasha, por quê? — Kagome levantou e foi em direção dele.

— Kagome, não! — Kaede e Miroku gritaram

O golpe "Sankotessou" foi desferido...

**_FIM DO CAP. 6_**

**Sankotessou Garras Retaliadoras de almas...**

**Gente, tenho que agradecer.. Apesar de td... To gostando de postar a fic aki.. Ah sim, esta fic está akbando... Mais dois chapters e ela akba... Mas ela tem continuação. Não se preocupem... E recomendo que leiam,pois além dela ser muito boa, muitos segredos que foram deixados 'no ar' aki serão revelados nela... Aguardem...**

**PS: Minha fic Começar de Novo por enquanto está em hiatus mas logo estarei postando um novo chapter dela... **

**Até breve**

**Otaku-IY**


	7. A volta de InuYasha

**Só Quero Dizer Que Te Amo**

**Cap. 7**

O golpe de InuYasha foi tão potente, que criou um enorme turbilhão de poeira em volta dele e Kagome.Miroku e os outros entraram em desespero, pois certamente Kagome não teria como escapar daquele golpe. Daí, veio à surpresa.Quando a poeira baixou, viu-se Kagome, de joelhos no chão, de olhos fechados, como que estivesse esperando o impacto do golpe; mas InuYasha também estava de joelhos, com sua mão cravada no seu próprio peito.E expressão de vitória que tinha na face de KitsuneOni desapareceu, formando então, a verdadeira face do ódio.

— InuYasha, você está bem? — Kagome abriu os olhos, levantou-se e foi em direção ao seu amado.

— Sai daqui, Kagome... — InuYasha levantou a cabeça, e então Kagome pode ver que uma das pupilas de InuYasha tinha voltado ao normal; justamente a pupila onde ficava escondido o túmulo do seu pai (a Pérola Negra à direita).

— O InuYasha está resistindo ao poder desse maldito! — falou Miroku.

— Resista, InuYasha! — gritou Kaede.

— Idiotas, vocês acham que ele vai fugir do meu controle? — KitsuneOni sacudiu o Kotodama.

InuYasha levantou, dominado de novo pelo poder maligno que KitsuneOni mantinha sobre ele em função do Kotodama.Miroku correu e pegou Kagome, correndo com ela para junto do outros. Ele pegou Sango no colo, enquanto Shippou era carregado por Kaede, já que Kagome estava fraca para poder carreg�-lo.

— Vamos fugir daqui, pois não temos como derrotar ele, e principalmente, o InuYasha. — Miroku estava resignado.

— Não vou deixar o InuYasha aqui! — Kagome não queria abandonar seu amado ali.

— Vamos Kagome! — Kaede gritou.

— Tolos, vocês não vão conseguir escapar. — sorriu KitsuneOni. — só vou poupar o filhote de raposa.  
— O que você quer com o Shippou? — perguntou Kagome.

— Diremos que, somos parentes. — KitsuneOni soltou uma gargalhada. — InuYasha, mate logo todos!

InuYasha tentou sacar a Tetsusaiga, mas ela recusou-se a sair da bainha. Então, Kagome percebeu.

— Gente, então não foi o InuYasha que matou aquelas pessoas naquela aldeia.- falou com todos.

— Então, já descobriram. — continuou sorrindo. — sendo eu o mestre de Naraku, não seria óbvio trocar de identidade? Vejam isto.

Ficou ao lado de InuYasha, e fazendo um gesto com as mãos, sua forma mudou para a de InuYasha, e surpreendentemente,a de InuYasha transformou-se na sua.Todos ficaram atônitos com o que viram; então Kagome falou:

— Então foi você que matou aquelas pessoas, sendo que a culpa caiu no InuYasha. — Kagome estava revoltada.

— Inteligente sua observação. — continuou sorrindo. — eu só ensinei a metade desse truque a Naraku, pois o poder de transformar a outra pessoa com a minha forma, fica restrito ao mestre.

— Bem que eu desconfiei, pois InuYasha não poderia ter usado a Tessaiga para atacar os humanos; a maior prova disso foi que ele não conseguiu sac�-la agora. — Miroku tinha entendido.

— InuYasha, chega de brincadeiras; mate-os! — KitsuneOni levantou o Kotodama, fazendo com que InuYasha atacasse.

Todos fecharam os olhos, certo que o fim era eminente, quando de repente, um flecha certeira acertou a mão de KitsuneOni, fazendo com que o Kotodama caísse perto de Kagome.InuYasha repentinamente ficou como que congelado, parando seu ataque mortal.Todos olharam em direção de onde veio à flecha, inclusive KitsuneOni, que teve sua mão decepada por causa do grande poder espiritual da flecha.E viram aquela figura que eles jamais pensariam em ver de novo.Era Kikyou, a sacerdotisa.

— Kagome, pegue logo o Kotodama! — Kikyou gritou para Kagome, enquanto apontava outra flecha para KitsuneOni.

— Maldita, vou te matar de novo! — lançou um raio que saiu de sua espada, um raio que se assemelhava muito ao dos irmãos youkais relâmpago, Hiten e Mantén.Os dois lançaram os seus ataques ao mesmo tempo.

— O mesmo raio dos irmãos relâmpago! — Shippou tinha acordado. — o mesmo raio que matou meus pais.

O raio acertou em cheio o lugar onde Kikyou estava, mas não a atingiu, pois ela já tinha desaparecido; e a flecha acertou o fecho da mascara de KitsuneOni, que caiu, revelando sua face.Tinha a mesma fisionomia de Naraku, sendo seus cabelos eram vermelhos feito o fogo.Nesse meio tempo, Kagome tinha pego o Kotodama e corria em direção a InuYasha, afim de coloc�-lo em seu pescoço.KitsuneOni lançou outro raio em direção de Kagome, que foi desviado pelo cetro de Miroku, que corria atrás de Kagome, defendendo ela de possíveis ataques.O raio desviado acertou entre InuYasha e Kagome, que caíra no chão, totalmente ferida.

— Kagome! — seus amigos gritaram.

— Eu vou salvar o InuYasha. — ela levantara e caminhava em direção a InuYasha, finalmente colocando o Kotodama em seu pescoço.

Mas não aconteceu nada; InuYasha continuava caído, imóvel.

— Não...é...possível... — Kagome desmaiou.

— Acabou, eu venci! — gritou triunfante KitsuneOni. — matei dois, não, vários coelhos com uma cajadada só.

No seu inconsciente, Kagome estava só, mas escutava a voz de InuYasha, e a procurava desesperadamente, mas desistiu.  
Então apareceu a imagem de Kikyou, que falou pra ela.

— Vai desistir Kagome, desistir de seu amor? — kikyou a olhava como quem olhava para uma irmã.  
— Eu que causei tudo isso, eu que fiz o InuYasha transformar-se nesse monstro. — Kagome esta triste.

— Já que você acha isso, traga-o de volta. — Kikyou falou.

— Como? — Kagome já não tinha mais esperança.

— Com o seu amor. — falou Kikyou, que desapareceu.

Nesse instante, Kagome voltou a si, levantado e reunindo o restante das forças que restavam no seu corpo, sentou perto de InuYasha e o colocou em seu colo.

— Por quê tem que ser assim? — Kagome chorava.

Nesse instante, Kaede tentou a última cartada.

— Kagome, faça a coisa que sempre unia você ao InuYasha pelo Kotodama.-gritou Kaede.

— Acabou o tempo! — KitsuneOni levitou até o alto da aldeia e soltou seu golpe mais poderoso.

— É..o... Myasma... — Miroku balbuciou.

Nesse instante, um enorme campo de energia começou a baixar sobre a aldeia, destruindo tudo em que tocava.

— Kagome, mande o InuYasha sentar. — gritou Kaede.

Como num estalo, Kagome lembrou que aquilo era que mais ligava os dois.

— Senta, senta, senta! — gritou Kagome.

Mas o Myasma tinha chegado até eles.

— Morram todos! — gritou KitsuneOni.

Nesse momento pode se ver no meio daquele campo de energia maligna o brilho da Tetsusaiga, que cortava o céu, finalmente soltando o golpe que era capaz de matar 100 youkais.O Myasma fora destruído, e no chão, InuYasha finalmente voltara ao normal.

— Ele voltou ao normal! — gritaram Shippou e Kaede.

— Mestre! — Miouga era só felicidade.

— Então conseguiu livrar-se do meu encantamento. — KitsuneOni sorria.

— Maldito, então tudo isso não era um sonho! — InuYasha estava enfurecido, pois depois de voltar ao normal, viu Kagome aos seus pés, quase que morta pelos ferimentos. — o que você fez pros meus amigos e principalmente para Kagome não tem perdão; vou te matar!

— Venha, seu hanyou desprezível! — e KitsuneOni partiu pra cima de InuYasha.

— Miroku, leva a Kagome e os outros para um lugar seguro. — gritou InuYasha.

Enquanto os outros iam para um lugar seguro, uma feroz batalha se iniciava.  
InuYasha lutava como nunca tinha lutado, vendo que seu adversário era bastante poderoso.InuYasha e KitsuneOni golpeavam-se com toda cólera que possuíam, quando num golpe bem forte de KitsuneOni, InuYasha foi jogado ao chão, dando uma enorme vantagem a KitsuneOni.

— Pensei que poderia usar mais você, mas terei que mat�-lo. — KitsuneOni preparou o golpe fatal.

— Eu não vou morrer! — InuYasha, caído, segurava a Tetsusaiga, sem se entregar.

Quando KitsuneOni ia desferir o golpe final, sentiu o impacto do golpe. Era o bumerangue de Sango que o atingira pelas costas.

— Agora InuYasha! — gritou Sango, que se recuperara a tempo de poder ajudar o hanyou.

— Morra, maldito! — InuYasha deu só um golpe; mas o suficiente para matar o ser maligno.

O golpe fora tão forte, que devastou tudo que estava na direção de KitsuneOni, inclusive uma pequena montanha.Enfim, tinha acabado, e todos correram para InuYasha, que estava esgotado pela luta.

— InuYasha, você está bem? — perguntou Sango.

— Obrigado, Sango! — agradeceu o hanyou.

— Amo, você está de volta! — comemorava Miouga.

— Parece que você voltou o normal. — Kaede também chegava.

— Cadê a Kagome? — perguntou, procurando a sua amada.

E viu Miroku trazendo Kagome no colo, que estava quase morta.

— Kagome! — Shippou chorava.

— Não morra, Kagome! — InuYasha a pegou do colo de Miroku, sentou-se e colocou-a em seu colo. — perdão, Kagome, a culpa foi toda minha...não me deixe sozinho...não me abandone...

— Agora poderei morrer em paz...você está salvo... — Kagome suspirou e fechou os olhos.

— Kagome! — InuYasha chorava. — se eu pudesse daria a minha vida a você...

— Estaria disposto a esse sacrifício? — perguntou uma voz.

Todos olharam na direção daquela voz e viram que era Kikyou.

— Está disposto a sacrificar a sua vida pela dela? — perguntou a sacerdotisa.

— Sei que não resolvemos nossos problemas, mas por favor, salve a pessoa que eu amo. — InuYasha suplicava a Kikyou.

— Tudo bem, vou realizar seu pedido. — falou a sacerdotisa. — bote-a no chão e fique de pé.

InuYasha atendeu as ordens da sacerdotisa.Kikyou tirou uma flecha do alforje, colocou no arco e atirou no peito de InuYasha, que caiu ao lado de Kagome.  
Todos gritaram.

— InuYasha!

— Por que matou ele, Kikyou? — Kaede estava indignada com a irmã.

— Calma, eu ainda não terminei. — falou calmamente Kikyou.

Ela aproximou-se dos dois e retirou a flecha do peito de InuYasha, cravando-a no coração de Kagome.A flecha dissolveu-se e uma luz envolveu o corpo dos dois, que começaram a se mexer.O milagre tinha acontecido, vindo de Kikyou, que fora a grande paixão de InuYasha no passado.O primeiro a levantar foi InuYasha, seguido de Kagome.Os dois se abraçaram e finalmente trocaram um longo beijo, ignorando os outros que estavam ali.

— Kagome, eu pensei que tinha te perdido. — InuYasha falou para a sua amada.

— Você nunca me perdeu, pois meu coração sempre será seu. — Kagome suspirou.

— Temos que agradecer a Kikyou, pois nada disso seria possível sem ela. — e olhou procurando a sacerdotisa.

Mas ela não estava mais lá. Tinha desaparecido, certa de que cumprira sua missão, sem que os outros percebessem.Kaede e os outros correram e festejaram a vitória de Kagome e de Inuyasha; mas principalmente, da vitória do amor.

_**Otaku-IY News...**_

Bem galera… A fic tah akbando… O cap. 8 é o úlimo dela.. Mas não pensem que para por aki não... Tem a continuação... E esta é mais longa tem 20 chapters e se chama "Kagome e InuYasha: O Começo de uma nova vida", fofo não?

**Antes quero agradecer as pessoas que me mandaram reviews...**

**krol-chan****: Thanks por gostar da fic e como disse nas news... A continuação logo virá e axo que vc curtirá bastante...**

**Higurashi: E aeh minha companheuira de flog e agora tbm de fics.. Thanks por ter vindo aki ler este humilde fic e postado uma review... Amos os seus fics...**

**Bem pessoal. Ateh o chapter 8...**

**Otaku-IY**


	8. Só Quero Dizer Que Te Amo

**Só Quero Dizer Que Te Amo**

**Cap. 8**

Em um castelo longe dali, KitsuneOni, levantou da sala que se encontrava e foi para o jardim que existia do lado de fora.  
Dentro desta sala estava uma marionete destruída que ele tinha usado, quando controlava InuYasha.

— Idiotas, nem repararam na marionete que ficou no chão. — falou enquanto alisava sua mão, que estava com um ferimento. — mesmo sendo uma marionete que aquela maldita sacerdotisa acertou, pôde me ferir aqui; ela é muito poderosa...

Kaede e Miroku explicavam a InuYasha o que tinha acontecido, desde a sua partida.

— Então quer dizer que eu quase matei vocês. — InuYasha sentia-se envergonhado.

— InuYasha, você não teve culpa. — abraçada com seu amado, Kagome consolava o hanyou.

— Sempre soube que o amo reagiria. — Miouga pulara no pescoço de InuYasha e sorvia uma boa quantidade de sangue de seu amo.

— Só você, InuYasha, pra fazer o vovô Miouga perder a covardia. — brincou Shippou.

— O que mais me deixou confusa é que parece que ele conhecia a minha família e meu clã. — Sango estava pensativa.

— O que me intrigou é que ele mandou o InuYasha poupar o Shippou, quando ele ia me atacar. — Kagome falou.

— Acho que não posso mais ficar perto de vocês, não depois de tudo que aconteceu. — InuYasha estava triste.

— Não InuYasha, todos nós amamos você; principalmente eu. — Kagome beijou o hanyou.

— Tem certeza que vocês ainda me querem como amigo? — InuYasha baixou os olhos.

— Claro que sim! — responderam todos.

Nesse momento, Kirara interrompeu a conversa deles, colocando sob os pés de Sango a marionete que KitsuneOni tinha usado o tempo todo.

— Então, lutamos o tempo todo com uma marionete? — Sango estava furiosa.

— Sim, e esse youkai é mais poderoso que todos que já enfrentamos. — constatou Miroku.

— Eu vou caç�-lo até o fim do mundo, se for preciso! — InuYasha olhava para a marionete.

— Mas não agora, pois temos muito que conversar. — Kagome se aninhou no braço do seu amado.

— Então vamos, pois não podemos deixar a nossa aldeia desprotegida. — Kaede deu a ordem.

— Kirara, leve-nos para a aldeia. — Sango pulava em cima de Kirara.

Todos pularam em cima de Kirara, menos InuYasha.

— O que foi, InuYasha? — perguntou Kagome.

InuYasha aproximou-se de Kirara e pegou Kagome no colo, dando um longo beijo apaixonado e falou pros outros.

— Podem ir, que eu e Kagome vamos a pé. — e olhou pra sua amada. — temos muito que conversar e recuperar o tempo perdido.

— InuYasha... — Kagome suspirou.

— Também vamos a pé, eu e Sango. — Miroku colocou a mão na cintura de Sango. — também temos muito que faz...

Não teve tempo de terminar a frase, pois Sango lhe batera de novo com o bumerangue, levando ele a nocaute.

— Vamos Kirara! — ordenou Sango, segurando Miroku, que estava desmaiado.

— E vocês dois, juízo. — recomendou Kaede.

— Pode deixar, que eu vou cuidar muito bem dela. — sorriu o hanyou.

— InuYasha, te amo! — Kagome estava no paraíso.

— Também te amo! — InuYasha abraçou sua amada.

Kirara levantou vôo, levando seus amigos para aldeia, deixando Kagome e InuYasha a sós.Na aldeia, todos os moradores saíam de seus esconderijos, enquanto a moça e o hanyou seguiam pela pequena estrada, de volta para sua vila.

— InuYasha, e agora? O que iremos fazer em relação ao KitsuneOni.? — perguntou Kagome, abraçada com InuYasha.

— Por hora só quero aproveitar esse momento, aproveitar que agora eu posso partilhar de seu amor. — ele sorriu.

— Quero te pedir uma coisa. — Kagome parou.

— O que? — quis saber o hanyou.

— Que esse amor seja pra sempre! — Kagome olhou em seus olhos.

— E vai ser... — ele abraçou a moça. — pra sempre...

E caminharam abraçados em direção a aldeia, dando prova que para o amor nada é impossível...

_**T-T FIM T-T**_

**_Mas continua em Kagome e InuYasha: O Começo de um nova vida_** ... **_Aguardem..._**


End file.
